tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Onkel August läßt grüßen
[[Episodenguide (2003)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Onkel Augustus läßt grüßen' (April's Artifact; "Aprils Artefakt") ist die 47. Folge der 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Serie und die 21. Folge der zweiten Staffel. Introtext April: Was, werdet ihr euch fragen, macht eine gesittete Antiquitätenladenbesitzerin in der Aufmachung einer Finalistin in einem "Miss Primitive Universe"-Schönheitswettbewerb? Wie ihr schon sicher gemerkt haben werdet: Dies ist nicht gerade downtown New York City – oder downtown Erde – oder sogar downtown unsere Dimension. Wie wir hierher gekommen sind? Lange Geschichte. – Wie wir wieder nach Hause kommen? Nun, die Antwort darauf liegt hoffentlich in diesem Tempel. Leider ist der Weg nach Hause nicht das Einzige in diesem Tempel. Handlung thumb|left|150px|Das Artefakt aktiviert sich ...Die Turtles und Casey gehen April vor der Wiedereröffnung ihres Antiquitätenladens noch ein wenig zur Hand, richten dabei allerdings mehr Schaden als Nutzen an: Raphael und Casey streiten sich darum, wo die Rüstung, die sie aufstellen sollen, am besten stehen sollte, und eine Fliege geht Raphael derart auf die Nerven, dass er in seiner Wut über das Biest den gesamten Inhalt einer Porzellanvitrine zertrümmert; Michelangelo verwechselt eine alte Schreibmaschine mit einem Computer und beschmiert einen blühendweißen Smoking mit der Tinte vom Farbband; und Leonardo und Donatello verhaken sich beim Putzen ständig mit ihren Waffen in den Auslagestücken. thumb|150px|... und öffnet ein Tor in eine andere WeltEntnervt konfisziert April die Waffen ihrer Freunde und weist Casey und Raphael an, den Müll zu entsorgen. In seinem Müllhaufen findet Raphael einen merkwürdigen Puzzlewürfel, den April als eins ihrer letzten Erinnerungsstücke an ihren Onkel August O'Neil erkennt, einen Globetrotter und Entdecker, der schon seit Jahren verschollen ist. Als sie aber das Ding putzt, bewegt es sich plötzlich von selbst; April und die Turtles verschwinden in einem gleißenden Lichtblitz und finden sich in einer fremden Dschungelwelt wieder. Donatello mutmaßt, dass sie sich nun in einer Paralleldimension befinden und es sich beim Puzzlewürfel ergo um ein interdimensionales Transportsystem handeln muss. thumb|left|200px|Ein unfreiwilliger Aus-FlugDoch bevor die Freunde sich weiter orientieren können, bekommen sie es mit einem riesigen, hornissenartigen Insekt zu tun, das sich gleich Raphael schnappt und mit ihm davonfliegt. Donatello gelingt es, sich an Raph zu hängen, und gemeinsam befreien sie sich aus den Klauen des Monsters. Bei ihrem unfreiwilligen Flug erblicken die beiden aber einen Fluss, an dessen Ufer jemand ein Baumhaus errichtet hat. Nachdem die anderen die beiden Verlorenen eingeholt haben und diese ihnen von ihrer Entdeckung berichtet haben, bauen sich die Turtles und April neue Waffen und ein paar Windsurfbretter und folgen dem Lauf des Flusses. thumb|164px|Die Freunde finden Augies AufzeichnungenAls sie das Baumhaus untersuchen, stellen sie fest, dass es von Onkel Augie errichtet worden ist, der seinerseits von seinem Puzzlespiel in diese Welt verschlagen wurde. In einem Tagebuch, das sie im Baumhaus finden, lesen sie von Augies Abenteuern in dieser Welt und stoßen auf eine interessante Aufzeichnung: Bei seinen Entdeckungsgängen hat Augie einen uralten Tempel gefunden, in dem sich eine größere Ausführung seines Puzzlewürfels befindet. In der Hoffnung, diesen zur Rückkehr zur Erde benutzen zu können, hatte Augie alle Kombinationsmöglichkeiten an diesem Artefakt berechnet und war, nachdem er auf die richtige Kombination gestoßen war, zum Tempel aufgebrochen. Unglücklicherweise hatten die Hornissen im Tempel ein riesiges Nest errichtet, was Augies Chancen auf eine Rückkehr deutlich schmälerte; dennoch entschloss er sich, den Versuch zu wagen. Mit diesem letzten Eintrag endet das Tagebuch. thumb|left|200px|Der geheimnisvolle TempelGleich darauf wird das Baumhaus von den Riesenhornissen, die diese Welt beherrschen, angegriffen und zum Einsturz gebracht. Die Turtles und April können gerade noch entkommen, und nachdem sie sich wieder gesammelt und im Flußschlamm gebadet haben, um dem Geruchssin der Hornissen zu entgehen, brechen sie am nächsten Morgen zum Tempel auf. In seinem Inneren finden sie unzählige Kokons mit schlupfreifen Hornissenpuppen vor, die durch ein Missgeschick Michelangelos auch gleich schlüpfen und auf die Eindringlinge losgehen. In der Kammer, in der sich die Freunde gerade noch so flüchten können, finden sie den großen Puzzlewürfel und eine Karte von Onkel Augie. Donatello stellt jedoch fest, dass die Einstellungen des Würfels nicht den Angaben von Augie entsprechen, und der Grund für diese Diskrepanz wird klar, als die riesige Königin der Hornissen in der Kammer erscheint und sie angreift. thumb|180px|Angriff der WespenköniginWährend April und Donatello den Würfel neu einstellen, versuchen Leonardo, Raphael und Michelangelo die Königin aufzuhalten, fallen jedoch schnell ihrem lähmenden Gift zum Opfer. Bevor sie aber über ihre hilflosen Opfer herfallen kann, greift April ein und schlägt die Königin zu Boden, so dass Donatello genug Zeit gewinnt, um den Würfel richtig einzustellen, und unvermittelt finden sich die Fünf im Antiquitätenladen wieder, in dem gerade mal ein paar Sekunden seit ihrem Aufbruch vergangen sind. Nachdem sie Casey von ihren Erlebnissen erzählt haben, schwört April, nicht eher zu ruhen, als bis Onkel Augie wieder gefunden worden ist. Zitate *'Michelangelo': Denkst du auch, dass ein Utrom-Clown den falschen Schalter an seinem Transmat-Gerät gedrückt hat? Donatello: Nein, das fühlte sich anders an. Der Transmat war ein Wusch!; das hier war mehr wie ein Schub. Wenn ich raten darf, denke ich mal, dass Onkel Augies Puzzlewürfel eine Art interdimensionales Portal anzapft. Michelangelo: Ich hab das Hochwissenschaftliche zwischen "Wusch!" gegen "Schub" noch verstanden; danach ... da kannst du mich vergessen! *'Michelangelo': Wäre es klischeehaft, wenn ich sagen würde: "Cowabunga"? Raphael: Mit einem Wort: Ja! *'Michelangelo': Wow, April! Wo hast du den Trick her? April: Keine Ahnung! Irgendwas an diesem Ort bringt das Dschungelgirl in mir heraus! *'Raphael': Käfer! Warum müssen es Käfer sein! *'Raphael': Ich hasse Käfer! *'Raphael': Hab ich schon erwähnt, wie sehr ich Käfer hasse? *'April': [zur Hornissenkönigin] Lass ihn gefälligst in Ruhe, du Mistkäfer! Trivia * In der deutschen Synchronisation der Serie wird das Schicksal von August O'Neil nie geklärt. Im englischen Original allerdings findet diese Geschichte in der vierten Staffel mit der Folge "Trouble with Augie" ("Ärger mit Augie") ihren Abschluss. * Aprils Ruf gegen die Wespenkönigin (im Original: "Get away from him, you witch!" - "Bleib weg von ihm, du Hexe"; siehe Zitate) ist eine Referenz zu Sigourney Weavers berühmten Zitat aus dem Film Aliens, wo sie einen ähnlichen Satz ("Get away from her, you bitch!") unter ähnlichen Umständen aufsagt. Vorkommende Charaktere en:April's_Artifact Kategorie:Episoden (2003)